The Bringer of Destruction and The Chaos Creator
by ReyjavikBondivik
Summary: It seems Sweden has had enough of Ladonia and Sealand's bickering. But... he's not the greatest parent.


Everything seemed normal in the abnormal household. Emil had gone out with friends, and Lukas and Mathias had gone off to who knows where. That left the home in a strange silence. The only sound seemed to be Tino's humming from the kitchen. Very aggressive humming, that is. Berwald was content simply lounging about, occasionally wandering the rooms or going to pester Tino. He settled for simply wandering, as he rediscovered how easy to startle the Fin was. And he didn't really need more bruises. Berwald even thought he might drift off, the peaceful aura seemingly unbreakable. A loud crash shook the house. Loud voices and running steps chased away the silence. The man barely had time to stand up before he was nearly tackled by a small blond figure.

"Erland keeps saying he's the boss of me! He's just like jerk England! Papa tell 'em to stop!" Berwald was always in the mood for sibling bonding. Not. Why couldn't the two just pick up an axe or a longbow and settle things themselves? Oh, right... they're twelve. Grumbling, Berwald lifted the boy up.

"Just try t' play nice with yer yer brother, Peter." He grumbled lowly. With the boy slung over his shoulder, Berwald went to retrieve Ladonia before he could complain to Finland. The boy had made a habit of it, despite Tino having a much shorter patience with him. Just before the small ginger could disappear into the kitchen Berwald wrapped an arm around his waist lifting the boy up and giving him the same treatment as he had given Sealand.

"Let go of me! Put me down, you oaf! I'll... don't bring me closer to defeating you!" Sweden dropped the boys onto the sofa, his arms crossed as he stared down at him. The stare didn't seem to affect either boy.

"Y' need to get along with each other. Yer brothers, whether y' like it or not."

"He's the one that's being mean!" Peter objected.

"Well you're a brat!" Erland chimed in.

"I am not a brat!" Sweden sighed. He didn't think either would still be difficult. Not after decades with both of them. Tino was no doubt the strict one, he knew how to make them cooperate. But the thought of more bruises didn't appeal to him currently. An idea struck Berwald.

"I want y' t' both stay right here." Berwald disappeared into another room, the sounds of their bickering swelling as the wooden door shut behind him. He shuffled about his workshop, searching for something particular. He let a small smile adore his face as he found what he was looking for.

The boys stood in the center of the living room, bubble wrap and styrofoam bound to their bodies. In each hand they carried slender strips of plywood. Maybe they weren't Denmark and him, but they sure did act like it. What was one little fake brawl? It's not like Tino was paying enough attention to stop him anyways.

"I don't want either of y' aimin' fer th' face. Try t' keep things civil." Peter seemed absolutely confused.

"I get to hit Erland?" Berwald nearly laughed. Maybe this wasn't a great idea, maybe it was. Any parental knowledge he had he'd gotten form either Norway or Denmark. And neither had ever own a sibling of the year award. Anytime Denmark and he had a spat, they'd simply fight it out.

"I s'pose y' could say it that way." Peter's eyes shone, a large grin spreading across his face.

"This'll be so cool!"

"Stop flapping your gums and let's fight! I've been wanting for forever for this chance!" Once again, Berwald was rethinking his decision.

"Just don't hurt each other."

Berwald was a lucky man that Tino liked loud music. He didn't expect either boy to get…so destructive. Berwald was just glad nothing important had gotten destroyed in the chaos. The couch had been overturned, the coffee table flipped, along with the annihilation of a few cushions. Berwald had tried to calm their fire, but the brothers kept on. He figured it wouldn't be too long before they exhausted themselves. The Swede simply sat back and watched, only intervening if some had gone too far. There was a yelp and the shattering of glass. Berwald quickly looked up, locking eyes with Tino. Shit.

"Wh-what? Why? Who? How!"

"They're not hurtin' anyone. Well…" Berwald couldn't seem to find a way to explain himself. Tino puffed out his cheeks in irritation, making his way to the obvious boys.

"Hi, ma-Hey!" Peter let out a cry in objection as the makeshift sword was plucked from his grasp. He tucked the plywood under his arm after unarming Ladonia. Both seemed equally disappointed.

"Get those ridiculous costumes off."

"We're just playing Vikings!" Peter complained.

"I thought we were pirates." Erland interjected.

"Viking Pirates!"

"That's not a thing!"

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes! It is because I said it is!"

"Just like you said you're a real country?" This seemed to hurt Peter. Before thing could get out of hand, Berwald once more tossed both boys over his shoulder.

" 'm officially renaming our kids. This is Peter, the bringer of destruction! And here we have Erland, chaos creator!" Tino rolled his eyes at the swedes antics, laughing.

"Well, you, the bringer of chaos, and the destruction creator need to get this cleaned up. Meanwhile, I have my own mess to clean up!" Tino gave a sad look to the cookies that lay scattered about with shards of glass.

"It's the bringer of destruction!"

"I'm the chaos creator!" The boys corrected together. Locking eyes with Tino, Berwald fell into a bout of chuckles.


End file.
